


Caught

by AlessaKagamine



Series: The (not so) secret relationship of the flea and the protozoan. [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shizuo is flustered, This is all the protozoan's fault anyway, i still don't know how to tag, or rather past secret relationship, so is Izaya tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaKagamine/pseuds/AlessaKagamine
Summary: Shizuo has been missing for days now and Celty is worried (to Shinra's displeasure). The headless rider is sure of one thing : if someone knows where the blond is, it's obviously the best informant in Shinjuku. But maybe Shizuo isn't as far away as she thinks...





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> AND I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN !! So this was supposed to contain smut at some point but I kinda changed my mind so I think I'll use the original idea in another fic. Either way, I hope you'll enjoy ^^

_What if something happened ? What if someone kidnapped him ? What if- ___

__“My dear Celty” Shinra interrupted, “Nothing happened to Shizuo. Just because it’s been a week doesn’t mean he’s in danger.”_ _

_He doesn’t answer his phone !!!!!_

____

____“When does he ? Look, we’ll be at Izaya’s house in less than a minute so stop worrying.” Shinra gently said as Celty regained her attention on the road._ _ _ _

__

____Shinra sighed. He knew Celty and Shizuo were closed but his beloved always worried about the smallest things. For the past week, nobody had seen Shizuo in Ikebukuro. His boss was absent of town for family’s business and since he didn’t have to work, Celty had thought they could hang out a little. But each time she had called, the blond’s phone always went to voicemail. He wasn’t in his apartment, he wasn’t at Kadota’s, at Russian’s sushis, he wasn’t anywhere in town and the more Celty searched for him, the more worried she became._ _ _ _

__

____And so tonight, after getting a little punch on the shoulder for “wanting to cuddle when our best friend is missing and could be dead at the moment !!!”, the doctor had decided to ask the only one he knew who could have some information about Shizuo, which meant his own best friend : Orihara Izaya. The man should know the blond’s whereabout, first because they were obsessed with each other, and second because knowing everything about the town and his humans was his job (hobby)._ _ _ _

__

____And thus the two lover were now in front of Izaya’s apartment in Shinjuku at 10pm, in hope of finding where Shizuo was for one of them and being able to go home as soon as possible for the other.  
Shinra was the one who knocked on the door, because Celty was already tapping on her PDA some threat for Izaya to make him search Shizuo as fast as he could. The information broker opened the door and the moment he recognised his friend his smirk dropped :_ _ _ _

__

____“What are you doing here ?!” He asked frantically while looking inside and quickly stepping outside of his apartment, closing the door behind him. He looked tense, Shinra noticed and was about to ask why before Celty shoved her PDA at the other’s face :_ _ _ _

__

____“Where is Shizu-chan ?” Izaya repeated and Shinra could swore his face was whiter than usual. But soon Izaya’s smile came back and he looked at Celty, rather calmly :_ _ _ _

__

____“Don’t you know it’s really rude to visit someone at this hour Courtier-san ? And you’ve done all the way back here for nothing because I’ve got no idea where the protozoan is.” The informant leaned against his door, as confident as ever, grinning at the two of them._ _ _ _

__

_I don’t care what you think ! Just do your goddamn job and find him. I’ll pay of course so start looking for him right now !!_

____

__

____

______Izaya’s shoulders stiffened for a moment before he answered Celty :_ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

______“There is no need to try to find him I’m sure is completely fine and enjoying his time outside of town so wait a little and he’ll come back soon enough.” He said while waving his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

______“Why won’t you take the job Izaya-kun ?” Shinra asked, suspicious. Of course the doctor was thinking the same thing that Izaya, but for the informant to refuse to take a job ? Especially if it was about Shizuo. This was strange, because even if they weren’t on good terms, he was sure his disappearance would in some way affect the raven._ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

______Izaya finally glanced at Shinra before reporting his attention back to Celty, but the few seconds it last were enough for Shinra to know Izaya was uneasy about the situation, in fact it seemed as if he was… worried about their presence here. Izaya was good at lying but Shinra knew him for more than ten years now, so he could tell Izaya was bothered right now. The informant sighed :_ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

______“Look, I really don’t think it is necessary to blow a fuss about this but since I am such a nice friend I am going to-”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

______“Ne Izaya why don’t you let us inside while you search informations online about Shizuo ? You’re usually quick so there shouldn’t be a problem, right ?”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

______Celty "moved her head" toward Shinra then back at Izaya and was surprised by the sudden challenging aura around them. Izaya’s look dared Shinra to try to enter the apartment while Shinra’s seemed to try to decipher his friend. They stayed silent for a few minutes and Shinra was the one who looked away first, sighing : he knew he couldn’t do anything once Izaya’s mind was set. His friend smirked :_ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

______“Well, then if you would kindly excuse me I am going to-” But Izaya never get to finish his sentence for the door he was leaning on suddenly opened, making the raven fell backward with a little yelp he would forever denied letting out of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

______“Oi Izaya what the fuck are you doing ?”_ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

______Shinra looked at the man who had opened the door, now standing in front of him and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a bartender shirt and bleached hair :_ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

_SHIZUO ?!?!_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________Shizuo, who was trying to figure out why Izaya was lying on the floor, looked at his two friends and his mouth fell agape :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________“What- Why are you here ?!” He nearly yelled, looking completely afraid at their presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________“Stupid protozoan…” Izaya muttered while getting up, “You couldn’t have wait two more minutes ? They were finally going home !” Izaya was more than exasperated. Really, so much for trying to hide the idiot…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________The blond seemed to snap out of his thought at being called stupid and reported his gaze towards Izaya, a little angry :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________“How could I have known it was them ?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________“I don’t know, maybe because I fucking closed the door ?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________“You always let it opened so I wanted to know what was going on !”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________“Well now that you do, feel any better ?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________“Iz-ay-a !”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

________“Be quiet you two !” Shinra cut them off and two confused gazes turned his way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_Could someone explain what is going on here ?!?!_

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________Shinra, Celty and Shizuo were now sitting in complete silence on Izaya’s couch why said man was preparing some tea. After assuring Celty that he was fine, Shizuo had started to avoid her and Shinra’s gazes and he was now fidgeting at the other end of the couch, glancing at the kitchen every two seconds in hope of Izaya coming back soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________When Izaya came back in the living room with four cups of tea, he sat next to the blond, and the latter seemed to relax a little. Shinra almost spilled his cup at the scene in front of him , Since when Izaya sat next his enemy and why Shizuo wasn’t pushing him ?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________The little group stayed silent for a while, everyone looking at everyone but always trying to avoid eye contact. Finally Celty couldn’t stand it anymore and asked them to explain everything now before she murdered someone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________Izaya grabbed his own tea, and before drinking it turned towards Shizuo for a mere second :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________“This is your fault so you do the explanations.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________“Wait what ?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________“Come on Shizu-chan” Izaya grinned, “You know this entire situation is because of you so now be a nice little monster and enlightened our friends on what is going on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________Shizuo gulped, Izaya’s reassuring smile had nothing of reassuring and he was sure as hell he was more than angry at him right now. Okay maybe he had fucked up a little but still… Anyway it seemed as if the louse wasn’t going to let this slip so might as well… He gazed at the two others :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________“Well… Err… You know sometimes people-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh please get to the point already !” Izaya said_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________“Shut up ! If you want to do it then go ahead !” Shizuo yelled back and didn’t fail to notice the light blush on Izaya’s cheeks, invisible to someone who didn’t know him enough. At least the flea was as embarrassed as he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________Shinra noticed it too, though, but didn’t say anything. He was starting to understand something and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to find out about it right now. Nevertheless, Shizuo began again :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________“So… yeah well the thing is we kinda… you know… started to err, like you know we’ve known each other for a while now and… and it’s like…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________“We got together !” Izaya blurted out, wanting to end this as soon as possible and seeing as the other was just blushing furiously and unabled to say anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

__________Well, Izaya thought, the embarrassment was worth it, if only for the way Celty nearly fainted, and to be honest Shinra’s face was priceless. Finally the dullahan started to tapped on her PDA, only showing it to Shizuo :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

__

________ _ _ _ _

_He is kidding, right ? This is a joke ! You two are dating ?!?!?!?!_

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________The blond glanced at Izaya. The latter was rolling his eyes at Celty’s disbelief. She wasn’t going to make it easy, and even if he was a bit annoyed, Izaya could understand he wasn’t exactly a trustworthy man, and that the game of “hate” he and Shizuo were playing outside was pretty convincing, if only by the amount of vending machines and knives they were throwing at each other every day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________Oh well, at this point, what could be worse ?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________Quickly, before anyone could register what was happening, Izaya took Shizuo’s face between his hands and kissed him, right there, in front of everyone. The kiss wasn’t as deep as they usually liked but it still lasted more than a few seconds. And Shizuo was so used to kiss Izaya (and enjoyed it too much) that he had already started to kiss him back, closing his eyes and holding the raven waist, before remembering where they were and with who they were and **what the fuck they were doing in front of Celty and Shinra !!! ******__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________He pushed Izaya at the other end of the couch and would have been pissed at the other’s smirk if he wasn’t feeling suddenly hot :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________“Do you believe us now ?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________“I can’t believe you kissed me !” Shizuo all but yelled as he closed the door behind a rather confused Shinra and a Celty at a complete loss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________“Well now at least the two of them know.” Izaya chirped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________“ ‘don’t know how the fuck you remain this calm after all this shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________“Wasn’t Shizu-chan the one who wanted to let them know anyway ?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________“Yeah but not that way and you know that-” but Shizuo was cut off by Izaya who had put a finger on his lips, while his other’s hand found his way between blond’s locks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________“Now, Shizu-chan, Celty and Shinra have already waste our time by dropping by, don’t you want to continue this conversation upstairs ?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____________With that, Izaya winked at Shizuo, before waltzing toward the room but not without brushing his lips with his boyfriend’s_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happen when I try to be funny XD Don't hesitate to leave feedback or kudos ^^


End file.
